The present invention broadly relates to power looms and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a ribbon or tape weaving machine or loom for weaving ribbons or tapes or the like.
Generally speaking, the ribbon loom or weaving machine of the present invention is of the type comprising a weft thread insertion needle arranged at the side of the warp threads for inserting a weft thread loop or bight into the weaving shed. The weft thread insertion needle has a longitudinal slit or slot extending over substantially the entire extent of its length for accommodating therein at least two weft threads and also has a hook structure or hook arranged in the region of its free needle end. The hook structure is provided with a tip or point oriented in the direction of the free end of the weft thread insertion needle. Thread guides serve for holding the at least two weft threads in selected and non-selected or idle positions, such that the weft threads can be picked up by the weft thread insertion needle and inserted or fed into the weaving or loom shed.
A ribbon loom or weaving machine of this type is known from German Patent No. 2,400,101. In such ribbon loom, the plane of the opening of the longitudinal slit of the weft thread insertion needle is arranged transverse to the plane of motion of such weft thread insertion needle and the hook is disposed within the longitudinal slit on an edge of an arm or leg of the material surrounding the slit. Although very good results have been obtained with this weft thread insertion needle, it has the disadvantage that guide pins are required to guide the weft threads so as to ensure the proper insertion of one or more of them. The further disadvantage arises that the weft thread can jump off the hook. Due to the arrangement of the hook within the longitudinal slit, it is furthermore necessary that the weft thread insertion needle have a relatively large width which, in turn, requires a relatively large weaving shed. The greater displacements or sweeps of the corresponding warp harnesses necessary to open the weaving shed require correspondingly larger drive means whose rotational speed is limited. This limits the performance or output of such ribbon looms.